De herederos y primeras veces
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene derechos y obligaciones que no siempre cumple. Pero hay una a la que no puede faltar: Casarse por primera y última vez.


**Disclaimer: **Hp es total propiedad de Rowling.

Este fic participa en el **Reto Especial Aniversario del Foro **de **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De herederos y primeras veces**

.

El pequeño de los Malfoy es una bola sonrosada con una pelusilla de pelo rubio en la coronilla. Narcisa Malfoy lo mira con orgullo y satisfacción, y un poco de cansancio. Pero sonríe. El 5 de julio es un día perfecto.

- ¿Cómo lo llamarán? - pregunta el medimago.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black - contesta la madre.

Y Lucius asiente, confirmando las palabras de su esposa.

.

.

.

El pequeño Draco tiene tres años y juega con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle. Hoy es su cumpleaños y ha recibido muchos regalos, pero su madre no le ha dejado abrir ni el primero. La Mansión Malfoy está abarrotada de gente. Todos han llegado para celebrar el cumpleaños del primogénito.

- Draco, él es Theodore Nott - dice la señora Malfoy.

- Hola - saluda Draco.

- Hola - dice el muchacho.

- ¿Te gusta el quiddicth?

- No.

Draco pone los ojos como platos. ¿A qué ser en la tierra no le gusta ese deporte tan guay?

- Eres raro.

Nott sólo se encoge de hombros.

- Draco, ellas son Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass.

- Hola - dicen las muchachas a coro.

- Hola - dice Draco. - ¿Les gusta el quiddicth?

- Somos niñas - dice Daphne, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ahora es Draco el que se encoge de hombros.

.

.

.

- ¡No lo soporto!

El grito del joven Malfoy parece retumbar en las paredes de la habitación de los chicos de cuarto año. Nott pone los ojos en blanco y sigue con la lectura de su libro. Blaise Zabinni alza las cejas y mira al rubio por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Potter ahora?

- No me hables de ese imbécil. Ese anormal… Ese estúpido… Juro que le haré pagar… Hacerme esto a mí… Juro que…

Zabinni rueda los ojos.

- El mismo discurso de siempre.

- El mismo desde hace casi cuatro años - dice Nott sin dejar de leer.

- El mismo desde que conoció a su deseo más oculto: Harry Potter.

- Oh, cállense - masculla Malfoy. - No soporto a Potter.

- ¿Por qué no lo acusas con tu padre, Draco?

- ¿No crees que ya lo hice, Gregory? Pero mi padre no puede hacer nada. ¡Nada en absoluto! Argg, lo detesto.

El rubio se mete en su cama y cierra la sabana de dosel. Zabbini alcanza a escuchar: "Puto profesor", "¿Quién se cree?", "Maldito roedor", "Me las pagarás, Potter".

- ¿Tuvo problemas con un ratón gigante que Potter conjuró?

- Eh, tal vez - contestó Crabbe.

.

.

.

La batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado. Por fin el infierno se ha acabado. Por fin…

Mira a sus amigos, o lo que queda de ellos. Crabbe se ha ido. Zabbini ha perdido su pierna derecha. Nott se limpia la túnica. Daphne tiene una fea herida en el brazo. Y Pansy tiene el labio partido. Todos parecen exhaustos, pero satisfechos.

- Han sobrevivido, eso es lo único que importa - susurra Narcisa Malfoy.

.

.

.

- Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Zabbini…

- Ya lo sé, asarás mis testículos, lenta y dolorosamente - completó el aludido con voz aburrida.

- Exacto. Así que no te acerques.

- ¿Puedes pronunciar una amenaza menos gastada?

- O puedes por una vez en tu vida, lanzarte al ruedo y conquistarla - gruñó Nott.

- No es tan fácil - protestó Malfoy.

- Lo que no es fácil es aguantarte con esa cara de pena - terció Parkinson - Draco, te amo, lo sabes. Pero está situación me supera. O te sinceras con la mocosa hermana de Daphne o vas a acabar solo, muy solo.

- ¿Qué esperas hombre? - preguntó Zabinni rodeando con un brazo a Pansy - Conquístala y ya. ¿Vale? Deja de ser un idiota.

- Odio decirlo, Draco - intervino Daphne -, pero ellos tienen razón. Tranquilo, lo peor que puede pasar es que mi hermana te mande a San Mungo creyendo que estás loco.

- Oh, eso sería apoteósico. ¡Quiero puesto en primera fila! - exclamó Zabini, recibiendo a cambio un codazo de parte de su novia.

- Idiota - masculló el rubio.

.

.

.

Astoria Greegrass está sentada en su jardín. Y lo siente. Sabe que está allí mirándola. Y pone los ojos en blanco.

- Ven y siéntate, Malfoy.

Draco obedece. Se sienta a su lado en el banco y la mira fijamente. Incómoda, Astoria cambia el peso de una pierna a la otra. El silencio los envuelve. Draco sabe que tiene que decir algo, lo que sea, pero debe hacerlo. Y al fin lo dice:

- El jardín está muy bonita.

- ¿Hablas del puto jardín? ¿Vienes para hablarme de un puto jardín?

- ¡No! No, por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y entonces?

Astoria aguarda. Caray, se dice Malfoy, esto es jodidamente difícil. ¿Cómo harán algunos para declararse? Entonces suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

- Me gusta tu cabello.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, porque tiene un color castaño pero eh… también parece dorado. Y no es… no es liso. Es como… como ondulado, eso… Por eso me gusta.

- Um…

- Es como tú. Es extraño.

- ¿Soy extraña?

- ¡No! No quise decir eso, es…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

- Me gustas - dijo Draco resignado - Me gustas mucho, Astoria. Me gusta como… como luces. Y me gusta… me gusta el sarcasmo con el cual me replicas todo lo que digo. Soy masoquista, ¿sabes? Siempre lo he sido. Desde Potter. Pero me gustas tú, y no me gusta Potter. ¡Puto Merlín! ¿Qué carajos digo? Pero me gustas, eso sí.

- Tonto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy tonto?

- Porque también me gustas, idiota.

Draco sonríe.

- Tardaste mucho para decirlo.

- Y tú también.

- ¿Nos casaremos?

- Sí tú quieres…

- Quiero.

- Entonces queremos los dos.

- ¡Wow!

- Cállate y bésame.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
